1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus of computing a new output from outputs of two sensors so as to, for example, detect a person who is staying in a monitored area.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art monitoring apparatus use a plurality of different sensors for the main purpose of complementing monitor region, space, and target which cannot be covered by each of the plurality of different sensors (for example, refer to patent reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] JP,2000-69459,A
In a prior art monitoring apparatus using a combination of a plurality of types of sensors, the functions of one of them which cannot be covered through the use of only a single sensor of another type can be complemented by combining outputs of the plurality of types of sensors. For example, although the use of a single monitoring camera cannot implement a function of appropriately restricting the time zone during which the monitored image is to be recorded, this function can be complemented by using an infrared sensor and then starting recording of the image of the monitoring camera in response to an alarm from the infrared sensor. For this reason, the sensing functions of a prior art monitoring apparatus depend upon each of a plurality of sensors disposed therein, and the sensing functions do not have a total sensing capability which exceeds the capability of each of the plurality of sensors. Therefore, in order to improve the accuracy of monitoring of a prior art monitoring apparatus, the capability of each of a plurality of sensors included has to be improved.